Logia Genesis Evangelion
by Mrotrax
Summary: Shinji, Asuka and Rei have the Devil Fruit and Haki powers of the Admirals. Starting panicking!
1. Welcome to Tokyo-3

Logia Genesis Evangelion

**Plot**: Shinji, Rei and Asuka have the devil fruit and Haki powers of the admirals. Start panicking! Challenge-in-fic.

Read, review and feel free to take/expand.

Chapter 1: Angel vs. Glint

The three teenagers waited impatiently for their ride as their jackets, which had the word Justice inscribed on them, swayed in the wind.

"Misato's late." The red-head growled. "Why the hell are we even here?"

"Because unfortunately, Asuka, it's our destiny." The one boy sighed. "And my father said he had a use for us."

"He can't honestly call himself your father after what he did!" Asuka howled, calming herself slightly. "We could be sparring with sensei and help the others destroy the endpoints. We could be hunting down pirates. But no! You actually gave that bastard a chance. Honestly Shinji, Z-sensei was right, you're too kind for your own good."

"I don't recall asking you to come along." Shinji quipped.

"You baka!" Asuka screamed. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached! Besides, someone's got to make sure you don't slack off just because wonder-girl is here with you! And another thing…!"

Shinji ignored Asuka as he pulled out and turned his attention to a locket with two pictures: On the left side was a beautiful woman, his mother Yui.

The other one showed Shinji, Asuka , their travelling partner and two other children; a boy with grey hair and a red-headed girl with glasses, all about eight or nine years old, hanging onto a giant of an elderly man with blue hair and odd prosthetic arm. Beside him were a young woman with blue hair and katana at her side, beside her a man in bright ninja gear. All were grinning happily.

The other girl, who had blue hair and resembled Yui, kissed Shinji on the cheek.

"We're in this together, Shinji." She said, a smile enveloping her face. "Gendo will pay for what he did and SEELE will be destroyed."

Before he could reply, the ground shook.

"You feel that?" Shinji asked his companions.

"I see it." Rei said, pointing to a strange creature; it looked humanoid with a massive body and a bird skull and red dot in the center of its body.

"What a waste." Asuka frowned as she saw the military fruitlessly attack. "Try aiming for the red thing, idiots."

A brilliant flash of light zoomed past her, making her look to see that Shinji was gone.

"Show-off."

"Like you're in any position to say that." Rei noted. "Shall we?"

"Give him a couple of minutes." Asuka said, looking at her nails. "See what he can do on his own."

_**Holy Hail!**_

Balls of light descended onto the angel, exploding on contact and distracting it from the military to focus on the obvious threat:

A human rushing through the sky, a single finger aimed for its flesh that gathered light.

_**Finger Gun: Sunrise!**_

Shinji avoided all the attacks as Asuka appeared in front of the angel and punched the floor.

_**Eruption des Vulkans!**_

A huge pillar or magma burst from the angel, scorching its skin and making it jump backwards. It then sensed the air growing colder.

_**Snow Phoenix**_

A giant bird made of ice suddenly struck the angel and started assaulting it, tearing off flesh before it was smashed away by the now enraged Angel's fist. Some of the ice and debris headed towarded Rei, who simply uttered;

_**Shave**_

Rei returned to her original position

"Long time no see."

Those where the first words they exchanged as the car raced from the conflict. The three glanced at the other occupant; an unshaven young man wearing glasses.

"Nice shades, Shinji." The man smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Kaji, they were a gift." Shinji smiled as Rei relaxed onto his shoulder.

"Why did they…?" Shinji asked, realization finally dawning on his head.

"They wouldn't…." Asuka mouthed.

A chopper then dropped something.

"They would." Kaji sighed.

"Down!" Misato commanded

The three jumped out of the car and threw their hands upwards before declaring:

_**Bushokuo!**_

The bomb went off and released a shockwave, sending the car and teens flying. However, Misato and Kaji noticed it was less than it should've been.

"Ouch…. Well, that took more Haki than I thought." Shinji groaned as he put his shades, miracously unharmed, back on. "Everybody okay?"

"It was a freaking N2 bomb, baka." Asuka growled. "Even with our combined Bushokou, we're still goanna feel something."

"Ms. Misato, would you kindly release my Shinji from your person?" Rei calmly asked, suddenly materializing the older woman and young man. "You have Mr. Kaji."

"I'd do it, Misato." Asuka mouthed. "Last girl she caught trying to flirt with Shinji…well, let's just say she'll be drinking warm drinks for the rest of her life. To be fair she deserved it, but…."

Misato released the boy, who rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"I am fine, Shinji." Rei smiled sweetly. "I went element."

Before Misato and Kaji could ask what she meant, they noticed the state of the car.

"Need these?" Shinji smiled, holding a car battery

"How'd you?" Kaji started.

"Tell you later. Right now, get us to NERV." Asuka all but demanded.

"So, I imagine it's going to be quite a surprise to see your father, huh Shinji?" Misato said once they'd gotten back on the road.

"Not unless he's had a sex change, started smiling and wears a tutu with ballerina slippers." Shinji commented.

"Ewww. Did not need those images, baka." Asuka cringed at the thought of Gendo as a woman or okama.

Rei also cringed, memories of…that island…filling her head.

"Shinji, saying 'no' would've been enough." She said.

That actually got laughs from Misato and Kaji.

"So, we're going to see Gendo, huh?" Shinji asked.

"Well, yeah." Kaji answered. "You do know what your father does, don't you?"

"Nothing humanitarian, I bet." Asuka growled.

"Nothing humanitarian?" Misato asked, surprised at Asuka's attitude. "Asuka, NERV's sole purpose is to defeat the Angels, and Shinji's father is the head."

"How the hell did he get the job?" Shinji asked.

"Well we have these things called..." Kaji started before Misato's glare silenced him. "Um, you know what? Never mind, you'll see."

Shinji remained quiet for the ride, reading the booklet Misato tossed to the back and daydreaming about how to pound the hell out of Gendo Ikari while Rei watched and swooned.

Now if only he didn't imagine Asuka yelling at him to do a better job…

For a good half hour, the teens relaxed and nearly fell asleep before Kaji told them they were almost there. The trio turned and looked out the window.

"Whoa, an actual Geofront," Shinji and Rei said, honestly impressed with the size of the underground base.

"Yup," Misato said proudly as Kaji called for a lift. "It's our last hope of standing against the Angels."

"The one in Germany is smaller than this one." Asuka noted, somewhat disappointed. "Then again, it also had a health spa. What's this one got?"

"Nothing."

XXXXX

"We're lost, aren't we?" Shinji asked half an hour later.

"Where's a 'you are here' sign when you need it?" Asuka noted.

From the elevator appeared a young woman with blonde hair, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. As she chewed out Misato and Kaji for being late

"Speaking of which, how is the walking dead?" Shinji asked.

"You mean the commander." Ritsuko corrected.

"If that's what you want to call him. Personally I'd call him the winner of the 'World's Worst Dad Award'," Shinji elaborated.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Asuka smirked. "Mines a close second, though."

XXXXX

"That…is the second ugliest thing I've ever seen." Shinji noted when they finally saw the Evangelion.

"What's the first?" Asuka asked.

"You on a bad mourning." Shinji quipped, dodging a punch meant for his head.

"Missed."

Punch

"Missed again."

Kick

"Missed again."

Elbow

"Missed again! Sheesh, today's just not your day, eh Asuka-chan?"

The red-head growled and literally started fuming.

"Baka….Shinji…" She growled as her friend started glowing and brought his hands into a circle.

"Bring it, fraulein…."

One did not have to be a genius to guess an epic battle would've happened if not for:

"Do not." Rei commanded. "The Commander is watching."

"And I care why?" Shinji asked.

XXXX

_One lauch sequence later…._

"One of us is going down, and sorry pal, but I got a beautiful girl to get back to." Shinji smirked before licking his lips. "This is going to be fun."

Gendo cringed at his sons' actions.

From Unit One came a wave of some kind. Not an AT field, not an energy anyone recognized. The angel cringed before shaking its head and charging at the purple enemy.

"Well, Haoshoku didn't work." Shinji noted. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Sensei probably would've had a heart attack if I brought that home."

Asuka and Rei, like everyone else, weren't sure how Shinji would've kept an Angel for a pet and sighed.

"Is he insane?" Maya asked.

"No, not yet." Asuka smiled. "Trust me, we had him checked. All of us were, actually."

"Mentally unhinged due to the loss of his mother and abandonment by his father at an early age, yes." Rei explained. "Insane in the traditional sense, however…no."

Shinji mentally ordered the Eva to rush to the angel and punch it, sending the creature skidding

"I wonder…." Shinji thought outloud before focusing on his and the Eva's right arm.

_**Armament: Koka!**_

The now blackened fist shattered the barrier and struck, cracking the startled angel's core slightly.

"What the hell?" Ritsuko gasped.

"Bushokou Haki." Rei explained. "Seems the Angels possess it."

"Pretty strong too." Asuka noted. "But I've never seen it utilized like that. That looks more like the Barrier-Barrier fruit."

Unit-01 bobbed and weaved between the Angel's attacks, even the energy lance.

"Hey big guy, you call that an attack?" Shinji smirked. "No, no, no, no. THIS…is what you call an attack."

Unit 1 then crossed its arms as bright light surrounded it, taking the shape of….

_**Pearly Gates!**_

Two pillars of light suddenly emerged from the Eva's arms and slammed into the Angel before they moved outwards, only to return several times as if playing pin-ball with the angel.

On the bridge, everyone tried to hold in their laughs as the angel was hit again and again, even Gendo cracking a smirk. One of the tech-bunnies would later forward it to Youtube.

Unit One's leg was then surrounded by light as the Eva pulled it back, before Shinji declared:

_**Tempest Kick: Evening Sun!**_

The foot suddenly exploded into destructive light as a wave of light came from the swung leg, cutting anything in its path.

Unit One then jumped skyward and made circles with its hands like Shinji had earlier, which burst into light.

_**Halo Hail!**_

The Angel was subjected to a barrage of halos which either cut its flesh or wrapped themselves around its form.

Shinji then clapped his hands together and summoned a sword made of light. A much larger version appeared in Unit One's hands.

_**Totska!**_

The sword cleaved clean through the angel's torso. Enraged and desperate, the creature jumped for the Eva….

Which suddenly flashed out of its sight. The Angel fell into the sea as it exploded, causing a tsunami sized wave.

"Issue evacuation orders!" Misato and Fuyutski shuted.

"No need commander." Rei said as she and Asuka stepped out. "Shinji-kun can handle this."

"Where are you two going?" Misato asked.

"To save anyone who didn't make it to the shelters." Asuka smiled before they uttered…

_**Shave!**_

…and appeared outside the Geofront before a bridge/slide of ice materialized to take them to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Unit 1 suddenly flashed into the tsunami's path. Inside, Shinji tensed his form as light covered the Eva's form. The light suddenly darkened as Unit 1 pulled its arms backwards.

_**Koka Smasher: Supernova!**_

Unit 1's arms made contact with the wave, which unfolded under the combined force of Unit 1's inhuman strength, the light and Shinji's Haki. The tsunami was sent away from the shoreline, sending some boats flying and creating waves surfers dreamed up.

"That's humans one, angels zero!" Shinji beamed as, just for the heck of it, he made the Eva freeze in a victory pose.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei scoured the wreckage, searching for anyone who hadn't

_"Someone please help."_ The little voice pleaded again.

"Got ya." Asuka found a little girl in the rubble. "It's okay sweetie; we're here to help you."

Unknown to the girls, damaged building that had been holding debris suddenly collapsed, the wreckage heading their way.

"Asuka…" Rei noted as cold air started forming around her.

"Got it, wondergirl." Asuka repositioned the little girl into a single arm as the other started to bubble just the rubble raced to them.

_**Ausbruch!**_

From Asuka's arm erupted a pillar of lava that melted the most of debris

_**Blue Angel**_

A giant formation of ice took the shape of a more traditional angel, forming a shield around the three and slashing away debris with its wings. It then dissipated.

"Where is the nearest shelter?" Rei asked her as she used her powers to dull the girl's pain and create a leg of ice.

Toji Suzahara normally did not get worried easily, but when his little sister Sakura wasn't in the shelter with him, he nearly had a heart attack.

"I require a doctor. This girl's been hurt." someone shouted.

Toji turned to the entrance of the shelter to see a girl about his age with blue hair with his little sister in her arms.

"Let me see her, I'm her brother." He shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

"Big brother?" Sakura asked and reached for him. Toji dropped to his knees and wrapped her in his arms.

"They saved me." She said weakly. Toji looked at her questioningly until he looked up to see the girl who brought her vanish.

In the Nerv control room, a flash suddenly appeared before it changed back into Shinji.

"So, how'd I do?" he asked as he flipped his shades back on.

"Shinji!"

Rei embraced her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the glare she was getting from Gendo. Shinji returned the embrace and sniffed his girlfriend's hair.

"I'd have ended it quicker." Asuka noted as she shook hands with her friend. "But, not too bad…for a baka."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shinji smiled before looking to the crew. "I suppose you're all wondering 'what the hell are those kids?' Am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"A few years ago, an organization called the Neo-Marines offered to train the pilots." Asuka explained. "We were the three lucky ones who were taught by its founder, Z-sensei."

"Who was more of a father than you ever were, Pops!" Shinji hollered to Gendo before Asuka smacked him for interrupting her.

"As I was saying…" the red-headed german continued. "Z-sensei taught us the Six Powers martial arts style, which explains our more…believable superhuman abilities."

"And...the others?" Aoba asked.

"Devil Fruits." Rei interjected. "Fowl tasting and odd looking fruits that emerged after Second Impact. Yes, they exist and they do indeed give the consumer super-powers at the cost of the ability to swim. The three of us each consumed a Logia or elemental fruit."

"I ate the Glint-Glint fruit." Shinji explained as an orb of light floated above his hand. "I control light itself and can move at its speed. I'm guessing that since I was connected to the Eva, it moved with me."

"I ate the Magma-Magma fruit, and became literally the hottest girl on the planet." Asuka smiled as magma dripped off her arm, melting the floor.

"I ate the Chill-Chill fruit." Rei said, cool air rushing to her palm before she opened her hand, revealing an ice figurine of Shinji. "I can create, control and become ice itself."

Reactions and thoughts differed throughout NERV; Misato and the tech-bunnies were pleased (and slightly afraid) to have superhuman pilots, Kaji was dreading the inevitable searching for information on these Neo-Marines and Fuyutski smirked, proud of his beloved Yui's son.

"Z-sensei also taught us how to use Haki, or what you seem to call AT fields." Rei noted. "It best described as a 6th sense based around determination and will. Shinji has all three types, Asuka and I have the first two."

"Types?" Ritsuko asked. "A sixth sense?"

"The first one, Kenbushoku, allows you to predict enemy attacks to a certain extent." Asuka explained. "Bushoku, the second, allows you to harden your body like a shield while also increasing your strength."

_It's also the best way to fight Devil-fruit users like us, since it bypasses our powers and attacks our bodies._ Asuka added in her head. _But I'm not going to tell you that._

"Finally," Shinji explained. "There's Haoshoku, which is what I tried to use on the Angel. Had it worked, there wouldn't have been a battle. Hashoku allows you to force your will onto others and essentially make them your slaves or, more commonly, knock them out.

He turned to his father and grinned.

"I'm sure you'd love to have that, wouldn't you, Gendo?" The boy smirked. "Unfortunately for you, the training takes years and Haoshoku only appears in one in a million people, rarely any of them closely related."

"Now where are we staying?" Asuka demanded. "Pilots like us, the saviors of humanity, deserve only the best."

"Could you not wait for the demands?" Rei asked.

"This was not in the scenario…." Gendo kept whispering.

AN: Enjoy, I may update but feel free to take it. Here are some of my ideas you can use:

Kaworu has either the Plume-Plume or Dark-Dark fruit, Mari can have either the Cage-Cage fruit (what Hina uses) or Fujitora's unnamed Devil fruit.

Before anyone asks, Toji's sister's name is Sakura, according to Eva-wiki's article in the Rebirth movies.


	2. Flashbacks, Devil Fruits & School

Logia Genesis Evangelion

**Chapter 2: School and Fruits**

"What happened, Rei?" Gendo asked, having managed to take her aside as Shinji was in the shower and redressing.

"I accomplished my mission." The albino answered plainly, boredom easy to see in her posture. She seemed more interested in her nails than the man who she'd considered her father. "Commander, you'd best make this quick…the more time Shinji knows I'm with you, the less control he has. And Asuka has not heard terribly good things about you, so I doubt she'd feel overly inclined to stop him."

The commander simply grumbled under his breath and recomposed himself. As indifferent as he seemed, Gendo knew Geofront maintenance was expensive and would rather his base of operations not be destroyed by his now super powered son.

"I can see that you accomplished your training with finesse, I meant what happened to make my son grow up? You know the scenario only works if…"

"Let us just say that as much as Shinji looks up to Z-sensei," Rei interrupted, shocking the Commander with her insolence. "There are certain things sensei taught that he does not agree with."

"Such as?"

Rei went silent for a while, looking for the best words to describe what happened to Gendo.

"Z has plans very similar to SEELE, only he wants to eradicate crime and piracy." Rei explained. "Shinji-kun does not believe that this is the right way."

"The boy was always naïve." Gendo said aloud.

"His mother was too." Rei reminded him. "In fact, Shinji thinks that's why you fell in love with Yui. Not that'd ever admit that."

Gendo was silenced by that. His old professor smirked, considering this a small victory on the grim man's stubbornness.

"Besides, Shinji was only three when you abandoned him, barely out of diapers." Ritsuko reminded the commander. "Name one toddler who doesn't think simply."

Rei glared at Ritsuko, knowing she probably meant nothing against Shinji, but anger filling her anyway.

"Rei," Fuyuutski called in a grandfatherly way, "could you please elaborate on how Shinji became like what we saw."

The older man had seen so much of Yui in the boy as he'd fought it was heartwarming and painful at the same time. Her lighthearted smile combined with a smartass like tone in her voice, but still maintaining love for those who were important. His whole fighting style seemed to mirror how Yui handled problems; jokes and indirectly dealing with whatever blocked her path.

"Was it when he consumed that, fruit of the devil?" Gendo asked.

"Devil Fruit." Ritsuko corrected.

"Not quite." Rei answered. "Shinji had had the Glint-Glint fruit powers for about a month before he underwent his transformation."

Her mind flashed back to that day, two years ago:

_Upon appropriating the legendary Dyna Stones, Z-sensei had given a firsthand demonstration of their power; destroying the Marine Base they'd been held in, along with a few nearby islands._

_The young future pilots had been shocked by the devastating power, but had agreed with their mentor…_

_Except Shinji._

"_That wasn't nessacary." He'd said. "How many civilians were lost in that…that…I don't even know what to call it!"_

"_That, Shinji," Aiz told her young charge. "Is the power of true justice, and what we shall use to eliminate all evil."_

"_Yeah, come on, baka!" Asuka shouted. "Nothing was ever made without breaking a few eggs."_

"_Those were civilians." Rei reminded her._

_Mari was silent throughout this argument. While she knew what Asuka said was true, she also felt the Neo-Marines could've at least tried to save or scare the civilians away._

"_There's no real perfect way to do this." She said. "We weren't entirely sure how destructive the Dyna stones were, but now we do and will need to keep that in mind as we plant them."_

"_We should've been doing that from the start." Shinji thought aloud before a thought crossed his mind and he glared at his teacher. "Z-sensei. You knew. You must have, you were an Admiral! You did nothing for those people!"_

_Z said nothing._

"_YOU CALL YOURSELF AN AGENT OF JUSTICE?" Shinji suddenly shouted. "A real marine is supposed to protect everyone or die trying! You're no better than a stupid pirate!"_

_Binz growled as prepared to smack the boy for questioning Z, only for Kaworu leapt in front of Shinji, glaring at the floral patterned ninja._

"_Touch him and I'll kill you." Was all the grey-haired boy said._

"_Is this what they would've wanted?" Shinji snapped, only for all to gasp. No one ever brought up 'them' in front of Z. His students butchered by the Seventh Warlord of the Sea and the wife and son killed by a raid by Brownbeard._

_Z's Haki stirred as he turned to glare at Shinji, who suddenly appeared in front of Kaworu._

"_Boy…" He growled, making Ainhz and Bin cringe. "Don't get cocky just because you have Logia powers."_

_Light suddenly surrounded Shinji, who could no longer hear the voices of is fellow trainees._

"_It's not right." _

_For the next few minutes, those were the only three words he'd utter. _

_They had fought for a few minutes, but for Rei at least it had seemed longer. When the fight finally ended, the two had their weapons at each other's throats before Z's Haki finally overpowered the panting Shinji. The older man had to take two puffs on his inhaler to full relax._

"_I may an agent of Justice…" Shinji panted from the ground. "But I am not a monster." _

_Z imbuded his Smasher with Haki and _

_Rei leapt in front Shinji, which lead to Kaworu leaping in front of her, which in turn lead to Mari and Asuka leaping in front of him._

_To see Shinji, the weakest of them, hold his own against Z had awakened something in the other pilots:_

_Teamwork and comradery._

"_One of you take to his quarters and make sure he stays there." Z ordered to the younger pilots. No one saw a small smile on his face._

The next day, Z and Shinji had talked for five long hours. When they finally came onto the deck, they acted like nothing had happened.

Gendo couldn't believe it and remained silent.

"I'll be leaving now." Rei said. "If you need any more information, contact me whenever Shinji is preoccupied."

"Dr. Akagi, a word of warning…." Rei said. "You have the right to hate me for what happened between your mother and myself, but before you should think of attempting to kill me, answer this; if your mother couldn't kill me when I was a fairly normal little girl, how can you now that I not only have superhuman abilities but a..."

"Boyfriend?"

"No." Rei said. "Boyfriend has the slight implication that we may not completely devoted to each other. I assure you, Shinji and I are soul mates. And, lazy/depressing as he can be, Shinji will fight tooth and nail for me, Asuka and our comrades. It is best not to make him angry. He is terrifying when he is angry."

Rei then walked out, confident she had made her point. She quickly threw them images of an angry Shinji out of her head, focusing instead on the Shinji she'd fallen in love with; the meek, kind-hearted but devoted young man who would gladly give his life to help someone he barely knew.

After meeting with a shocked and slightly terrified SEELE, Gendo watched the video of Unit 1 fighting the angel three more times, a tearful smile on his face.

"Yui…our son is so strong."

Deep in Evangelion Unit 1, a disembodied person agreed and prayed for things to turn out better.

XXXX

After washing up, the three pilots once again loaded themselves into Misato's car and let them be driven to her and Kaji's apartment.

"Sorry about the mess." Misato smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we always get called in when we plan to clean up." Kaji added.

"

"It's like the slums." Asuka sighed, only to see the apartment suddenly appear as bags were either moved into rooms or thrown away, and grimey surfaces became spotlessly clean. "Baka, don't be a smartass."

"What?" Shinji smirked. "Jealous I can move at the speed of light and clean this while all you do is burn and melt?"

The two glared at each other again, making Rei sigh.

"Stop it." She ordered. "Or Shinji, you get no kisses for a week and Asuka…need I remind you of Punk Hazard?"

The boy cringed and began weeping, begging Rei not to be so cruel to him. The other female teen simply humphed and smirked at the begging form of her rival and strutting off to her room.

"I take that happens a lot?" Misato teased.

"In actuality, Asuka and I used to fight more." Rei confessed. "Then Punk Hazard happened…"

"We don't speak about Punk Hazard." The other pilot in the room mumbled, his form cringed in fear and disgust.

"When are Kaworu and Mari coming again?" Asuka shouted from her room, trying to change the topic.

She'd been reminded of her two friends when she found a picture of the five of them in her luggage; they were all recent graduates and decked out in their Justice jackets.

"2 months."

"2 months!?" Asuka screamed. "By the time they get here, he'll have knocked her up!"

"Oh come on, they're more professional than that…"

XXXXX

"Faster! Put your back into it!" A young girl with glasses ordered.

"Yes darling." The grey haired boy smiled weakly as he pedaled. "But you know, this'd go faster if you hadn't hampered my **Grey Cloud** with so many presents."

"Your present is among these, sexy." Mari grinned as she wrapped her arms around her partner. "And the sooner we get there, the sooner you get it."

"Of course darling."

XXXXX

"Then again, I've been wrong before…" Shinji sighed as he prepared dinner with some help from Kaji.

"You really don't need to do much kid." Kaji started, sampling some of Shinji's cooking. "Damn kid, you're great at this?"

Shinji smiled as he flipped the fried rice.

"Well, eggs and pickles get boring after a while." He reminisced.

"Well, speaking from experience, let me tell you: Ladies love a man who knows his way around the kitchen." Kaji explained as he put some plates out. "Rei better be careful, otherwise…."

"No." Shinji cut him off. "Rei is the only one for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I did get something from Pops after all; I love one woman more than anything in the world. I'd burn the rest of the world to see her safe."

Soon dinner was almost ready and Shinji got ready to take it to the table when he remembered the beef he hand

"Sorry, that burner's broken. Don't worry, I got it."

Kaji smirked as he brought his fist up, where it was covered in an orange/red glow before flames burst from it.

"Wait…" Shinji started, only for his eyes to widen when he realized what was happening. "That's the Flame-Flame fruit…"

**FIRE FIST!**

The entire room (and by extension, the meal) was filled with fire and the pilot, unable to activate his Devil Fruit powers in shock, was sent slamming into a wall, singe marks covering his form.

"KAJI RYOJI!" Misato roared.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Rei screamed as she leapt into the dying flames, her ice protecting her better than one would suspect it would. "Speak to me! Say something, anything!"

"Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?" Shinji managed to utter before fainting.

"Uh oh…" The unshaven man whimpered as he sensed the glare of two women on his form. "I just wanted to help with cooking the meat and forgot to throttle the flame's power…."

"NO SEX FOR A WEEK!"

Kaji broke down in tearful begging, not unlike Shinji a few minutes earlier. Asuka then finally came out and demanded what was happening.

"You have a devil fruit power?" She asked her former caregiver, then turning to Misato. "You too?"

Misato shook her head no.

"Almost did eat one, but it slipped out of my hands."

Shinji then awoke from his stupor, seeing Rei looking at him with worry that vanished

"Little crispy, don't you think?" Shinji weakly asked as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll scourge something for us."

"No need, we brought some." Said another male voice.

The pilots all froze at the new voice, but their freezing was one of shock and happiness, not the freeze one enters before entering a battle.

"No way…" Shinji gasped happily.

"It couldn't be…" Asuka added, dropping her magazine.

"It is." Rei said, pointing on the window. Oustide the window were grey cloudlike pumes of smoke that clearly made the words:

NEO MARINE NAKAMA REUNITED!

The pilots rushed to the window and saw a floating grey cloud that was churned out by a bike with two hard to forget; a handosme boy with messy grey hair and a red haired girl with glasses. The way she hung onto him betrayed their relationship, and their smiles promised nothing short of strong friendship and possibly love to the pilots.

"Kaworu!" Shinji beamed as he leapt to hug his best friend, who returned the embrace with some tears in his eyes.

"Mari-chan!" Asuka and Rei followed in suit with their fellow female pilot.

"What about Ceaser?" Rei asked.

"Sensei and senpai-tachi took care of him, he should be in a cozy cell without his Gas-Gas powers and dreading when he'll drop the soap." Mari smiled. "Soo…speaking of sex Rei, how long until a little Rei and Shinji?"

"MARI-CHAN!" Rei yelled in an uncharacteristically loud and embarrassed voice.

XXXX

That was their first night in Tokyo 3.

Shinji had to fight Kaworu to stop him from drinking, which soon lead to the two boys somehow loosing their shirts and grapple before Shinji finally explained why Kaworu shouldn't drink booze at the current standing. No Devil fruit powers came out, which the two guardians were both grateful for and kind of missed.

The girls caught up with Mari, or at least Rei did, as Asuka ran out halfway through, calling her red headed friend a hentai. She returned after Shinji and Kaworu's fight had subsided, lamenting how she'd missed something like that, before trying to cover herself by saying she'd only be real interested if Kaji had been in on it.

The pilots fell asleep on each other as Kaji took Misato took their room and put her to bed. Before going to the couch, he ruffled the kids' hair.

"I may not live long enough to see this war end," He whispered. "But I know you guys are going to do great."

XXXX

Meanwhile, the clean-up of the angel was proceeding on schedule, but not all were happy.

One passerby was downright angry with his life; no girlfriend, bare minimum in all fields and now he was pissed at something that was honestly his fault. Looking at the damage of the port, his anger turned to the two giants who had battled earlier that evening. It was there fault.

Something than rolled in front of him. It was a fruit. An oddly colored fruit with spiral marks.

Hungry and wanting to vent his frustration out on something, the unseen person took the fruit and swallowed it whole.

That was his last evening as an average human.

XXXX

"Misato, Kaji!" Asuka shouted. "We're leaving now!"

The pilots put their hands on Shinji, already with his headphones on. The boy put hands in a circular shape and shouted:

**SACRED JEWEL MIRROR!**

**SHAVE!**

The interconnected balls of light bounced along the city, stopping in front of the school.

"Ready to kick ass, make heads turns and go home?" Kaworu asked.

"Hell yeah!" Asuka and Mari smirked.

Shinji put his headphones away and let Rei wrap her arm around his own.

"Let's go."

XXXX

"We have four new students." Hikari announced as the pilots walked to the front. "Stand and Bow!"

"Asuka Labgely Soryu."

"Present, beautiful and punctual!" The german red hair smiled.

"Rei Ayanami."

"Saluations." She bowed.

"Kaworu Nagisa."

"Hello." He smiled.

"Mari…I'm sorrym how do you…"

"Just Mari's fine."

"And…Shinji Ikari?"

"Here. And before anyone asks, yes, I am the son of Dr. Yui Ikari, Phd." Shinji smiled. "And the shades are prescription."

"Any relation to a Gendo Ikari?"

Shinji glared at the speaker of his father's name and unleased his Haoshouku Haki, knocking out all but Hikari, the glasses-wearingf Kensuke and another student in the back.

"No."

Everyone in the room made the mental note that bringing up this 'Gendo' pissed Shinji off. A few minutes later, everyone awoke and acted like nothing had happened. The boys hooted and hollered at the three girls, as the pilots had suspected they would. Kaworu was swarmed by the girls at break and smiled gently at them all, while Asuka was perfectly willing to help the girls become as pretty as she was.

Some boys tried to come onto Rei and Mari, who simply ignored them and pecked their respective boyfriend on the cheek.

"Sorry boys, but I'm the only single one." Asuka bragged, enjoying the attention she was getting, but knowing none of them were close to her level.

"You sure you don't use the Love-Love fruit?" Kaworu asked aloud. "Otherwise not even half of these horn-dogs would look twice at you."

"Kaworu, we talked about this; don't make any joke that could be remotely sexual in nature." Mari sighed as Asuka glowed red and steam came from her and Shinji pointed a finger at her, slowly drawing light to it.

"Stop." Rei commanded. Her friends acknowledged her order and the grey haired boy apologized for speaking out terms; Shinji was the only one who could tease Asuka.

Throughout all this, a boy in a jock outfit was working up the courage to speak to two of the new students. With a push from Kensuke, he finally walked up

"I don't date jocks." Asuka started, only to be silenced by the sudden arrival of Rei, who looked at this new arrival keenly.

"I recognize you." The bluenette snapped her fingers. "You're the older brother of the girl we saved."

Kensuke noticed that Shinji, who'd been staring at the window and listening to music all day, cringed at the mention of Toji's sister.

"Yeah names Toji. I just wanted to say…thank you so much." Toji said as he bowed to Asuka and Rei. "Thank you for saving Sakura."

"How she?" Rei inquired.

"Better than me." Toji joked. "Pops was pissed when he learnt she got out and the doctor says she should be fine, with no scarring."

Asuka smiled.

"We'll stop by later and check on her."

Toji smiled before steeling his resolve and asked.

"Okay, who piloted that robot? I'm grateful for you two for saving Sakura, but whoever…"

"That was me." Shinji confessed, his head slumped as he tried to sleep. Knowing that wouldn't be happening, he stretched and motioned for the roof.

"Does that baka knew that was probably classified info he gave away." Asuka noted.

"Please, if NERV was doing its job properly, they'd make sure no one even knew about the angels." Mari sighed as she dragged Kaworu after the two soon to be fighters.

Shinji bobbed and weaved between the punches, not even using his Devil fruit or Haki.

"You done?" Shinji asked. "Care to hear my side…?"

"NO!" Toji growled as he renewed his attack, only for Shinji to keep up.

_This is what I hate about the Glint-Glint fruit._ Shinji thought._ Aside from Devil Fruit users, everyone seems so slow…._

Shinji then decided to humor Toji and stood perfectly still, beckoning him.

**IRON BODY**

Toji's fist made impact with what felt like metal, and shouted as his broken hand was held in a firm grip.

"Shut up and listen." Shinji commanded. "It was my first time using that damn thing with no training whatsoever. My bastard of a….father, told me to get in or he'd harm the funding of someone that I care a great deal about. I tried to end the fight quickly and minimize damage, and I'll admit I did show off closer to the end. But be grateful she's alive. If I'd been slower, she might've been killed in the Tsunami that angel caused."

Toji almost growled in anger before Shinji cut in again.

"Also… Why not blame the angel? It did twice the damage I did and didn't feel a damn. I know it's dead, you're welcomed for that, by the way, but still… you could piss on its corpse or something."

Toji's anger overwhelmed his common sense. His fist took, for a second, a blackish tint as he swung it at Shinji…but it was still dodged, as Shinji acknowledged the suddenly screeching alarm. The Glint-Glint user threw the jock to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson." Shinji said as he left to follow his friends. "Mess with the devil, you'll be lucky if you get out with a bruise."

Toji simply glared at Shinji.

**Read and Review**

**Next: Battle with a Devil fruit-user in Tokoyo-3**

**The idea is that each time an angel is defeated, they release a Devil fruit and the pilots find themselves in conflict with the new user. If you have suggestions for users and the fruits they use, leave a comment/review/message.**

**Before anyone asks, Shinji's powers are meant to be 'Awakened' Logia, similar to Doflamingo's awakened fruit (I know there different types, but I have yet to see an Awakened Logia). This means that Shinji can generate Light from sources that around not in his immediate vacinty. Asuka, Rei and Kaworu are also 'awakened', and Asuka will awaken King's Haki later as well.**


	3. Shinji in Trouble

Logia Genesis Evangelion

I know it has been a while since I updated this story, so I hope this extra-long chapter is good, even though it's mostly a serious chapter.

Read and Review

**Chapter 3: Shinji in Trouble**

Once again relying on the Sacred Jewel and Shave combo, the pilots arrived at NERV three minutes after they'd left Toji and Kensuke on the rooftop. Once inside, they made their way to the war-room and saw photos of the new angel.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that looks like a …"

"Shinji, finish that sentence and I'll make Rei double your no kisses punishment." Misato snapped. "And trust me, I have my ways."

"…I'm going to think it."

"Think what?" Kaworu asked.

"That it looks like a guy's you-know-what." Mari sighed, unable to believe her boyfriend to be so oblivious to sex jokes.

"The Dead sea scrolls call it Shamshel." Misato explained. "It just landed three hours ago and breezed through everything the army threw at it."

"Do we know what it can do?" Rei asked.

"Those little tentacles on it?" Ritsuko pointed. "They conduct enough electricity to power a nation for years on end. Avoid like the plague, regardless of your powers."

"And the whereabouts on the other Evas?" Kaworu asked politely. "Mari and I would like the chance to battle as well."

"Units 3 and 4 are just about finished construction and will be transported via airship within a month or two." Ritsuko explained, not even really looking over the reports on humanity's last hope against the angels.

"And Unit 2?" Asuka asked. "I miss my baby."

The adults went silent. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"What?" Asuka stared.

"The orginal plan was for it to be transported next week via boat. But, there were some…complications."

The other pilots took a step back. Out of all of them, Asuka was by far the most attached to her Eva; before Z-sensei came along, it was all she really had.

"C-complications?" Asuka repeated back. "What KIND of complications?"

"Well, when the German branch was informed of your…magmakinetic abilities…" Ritsuko started.

"That's the right word, but countinue."

"..They decided to fit Unit 2 with heat resistant and melt-proof fittings, but the end result was….Maya, could you?"

The young techie reluctantly put the image up on screen: Unit 2 now looked like a red, four eyed Pillsbury dough boy, with the gear giving it a huge girth and making its arms looking tiny.

Shinji and Mari burst out into laughter, falling onto their backs and slamming their fists into the ground before Asuka let out a roar, steam and magma bursting from her mouth and melting through the roof. The magma landed 'safely' in the lake of LC liquid.

"That's new." Shinji, Mari and Kaworu said, Rei nodding in agreement.

"So in short." Shinji mused, flipping on his shades. "I'm the only combat and EVA ready pilot again, right?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Shinji sighed as he took off his shirt on his way to the locker room.

"Ero-baka!" Asuka shouted, covering her eyes with her hands. "Save that for when you're IN the locker room!"

Shinji just stuck his tongue out and continued on his way.

"You know," Maya said. "All things considered, he's got a nice little body."

"Indeed." Rei replied, then glaring at the young techie. "He's mine. Back off."

XXXXXX

"Unit 01, Launch!" Misato ordered, sending the purple mecha and its shade wearing pilot to the surface.

Immediately sensing its opponent, Shamshel swung its tentacles towards the Eva, intending to end this battle quickly and get to Adam. The fists of the Eva turned black and grabbed said tentacles, then the mech pulled the angel forwards and coated its right leg in Haki as well:

**Storm Leg: Dimmed Edison Evisceration!**

The blow gave the angel a scar and it fell to the ground, crying in pain.

"Oh for kami's sake, stop moving." Shinji begged, holding in his disgust. "Now you really do look like a flayling…"

Shinji's comment was stopped when he caught site of two boys on the battlefield: Two he knew; Toji and Kensuke.

"What the hell are those two idiots doing?" He asked himself before turning to the communicator. "Misato, we have a problem!"

"What is it, Shinji?" She asked.

"Two civilians, classmates of ours, have wondered onto the battlefield. Requesting permission to take them into the Eva."

"Denied." Ritsuko cut in. "Your sync-ratio is basic at best, and two unauthorized bodies will make it suffer."

"I wasn't you, good doctor." Shinji said snidely. "Misato, please!"

"Shinji, you only have a whole minute of power left, and if you…"

"Hold that thought."

Shamshel had leapt back upwards and was throwing its tentacles around like crazy. Unit 01 leapt skywards and forced its hands to familiar circles.

_**Holy Hail!**_

While the angel focuses on deflecting the flalling halos that had given its predecessor so much trouble, Shinji leapt down beside the two boys and ignored their screams as he ordered the hatch open.

"Get in you morons!" Shinji ordered. "And keep quiet, I need to concentrate!"

The two were not quiet, complaining about the LC liquid and worrying about cameras. The pilot looked at his battery life; 30 seconds.

"This'll be tight." He mused. "Better play it safe."

Sighing, Shinji let light envelop his form, then forced it out of his Eva, giving it a halo and brightening up the fading color.

_**Light of the Setting Sun!**_

The whole Evagelion began to glow with Shinji's light, recharging its batteries to 110%, giving him a full six minutes of power.

"Round two, dick-thing."

Unit 01, its fists once again imbued with Bushoku Haki, grabbed the tentacles, now practically overloading with electricity and held on for dear life. Shinji tried in vain to ignore the shock of the lightning, roaring in pain and determination.

Once again pulling the angel forward, the Third Child then summoned the Eva's knife and used the mech's mouth to hold it. The blade was then coated with Haki as a small orb of light appeared at the tip.

The two boarders of the Eva saw that Shinji was now struggling to stay awake and sweating profusely.

"No Shinji!" Rei begged from the control room. "Don't use that move that close! You could blow yourself up!"

"Remember what happened at Marineford!?" Kaworu asked, trying not to relive the memories of the horrible day four of the five pilots had gained their respective powers

Shinji ignored the pleas of his comrades, focusing all his fading energy on the orb of light on his Haki-knife

_**Excalibur-Roaring Bulb!**_

The orb of light suddenly shifted into a massive beam of light that went straight through Shamshel, along with an upward knife slash with added Haki and Glint-Glint powers. Shamshel was killed instantly, which NERV was grateful for. The blast also sent Unit 01, whose head unit was now burnt, skidding backwards through two mountains and almost reaching the city limits before Shinji forced it to stop.

"Whew!" Shinji panted. "That was close, almost thought I was going to lose there. You two…"

He then felt something burst from his chest. Looking down, he saw a stick, yellow clawed hand sticking out. Glancing behind, he saw a glaring and grinning Toji, now covered in black feathers.

"That was for my sister, you son of a bitch."

Shinji just chuckled a little bit before losing consciousness.

XXXX

"SHINJI!" The pilots screamed in fear at the sight of their comrade's injury. Rei rushed to the screen, as if trying in vain to touch her beloved and try and stop his bleeding.

"Get a medical team out there yesterday!" Misato ordered. "And detain those two boys! Especially the bird boy!"

"No need." Asuka growled.

"We'll handle this." Kaworu followed in kind, a look of pure rage on his face as he and Mari drew katanas.

"Rei…." Mari cooed, only for the albino to rise up and walk out the door.

All NERV staff leapt out of the way of her way, knowing that getting in the way of a girl with ice powers whose boyfriend had just been injured in front of her was not a wise move.

All, except Commander Gendo Ikari, who blocked her way.

"Out of my way, commander." Rei snapped.

"Rei, what do you know about that boy?" Gendo asked.

"Now is not the time, Commander." Rei growled as she tried to walk around him, only to be grabbed by Section Two agents.

"Yes it is." Gendo said. "You said I could contact you whenever the Third was preoccupied…"

"His name is Shinji." A female voice said.

The Section Two agents and Commander feel to the floor, with only Gendo still conscious. He barely had the strength to realize that this was Haki like his son, but it was coming from….Asuka.

"About time!" The redhead smirked as she and the other pilots marched out of the Geofront. Before they did leave, she glared at Gendo.

"Pathetic. Too think the baka comes from your loins."

XXXX

"Toji, what the hell?" Kensuke asked in fear, surprise and disgust. "He just saved our asses and you just stab him in the back?"

"He almost killed Sakura." Toji growled. "And didn't even feel sorry. You're damn right I'm going to stab this cocky bastard…"

"Feel better now?" Shinji smirked, a little bit of blood going down his nose. "Nice Haki. Thought I saw on the roof…."

"Um guys?" Kensuke hollered, pointing to the latch to the Eva's cockpit. Toji looked up and saw it was glowing.

The door then melted, smoke erupting from the melted metal on the ground. Then there was the uttering of:

_**Grey Grapple**_

Toji soon found himself grabbed in a stretched arm made of smoke that grabbed him by the neck and pulled outside the Eva, on the ground and surrounded by four angry classmates of his.

"Bird-Bird fruit: Model Falcon." Mari said as she skimmed through a book she kept in her pouch. "A Zoan type."

"Easy prey." Asuka smirked as her arm began bubbling, only for Kaworu to step forward.

"Take a back seat, Asuka. You'd just kill him with your powers."

Asuka let out an indignant huff, but agreed (relucnatntly) and did what was asked of her.

"Where did you get that power?" Mari asked. "There're no Devil Fruit dealers in the 'modern' world."

"Not telling." Toji smirked as he leapt to the air, summoning wings as he did so.

"Flight doesn't really protect you against, the elements, you know." Kaworu sighed as smoke surrounded his form and he rose his arms into the air.

_**Smoke Stack Spear**_

Toji was suddenly downed by two punches straight to the gut, then an unseen force bringing him down back to the earth, where his feet were soon covered in ice.

A scream suddenly filled the air.

The jock and three pilots turned to see Rei, having crawled into the cockpit of Unit 01, cradling Shinji in her arms as she stepped out and placed him gently on the ground.

The pilot of Unit 01 was bleeding profusely from the stomach hole, his skin tone growing colder and colder.

"What did you do to Shinji?" Rei asked.

Toji failed to notice that Rei's demeanour and face were not in their usual stoic manner; she was visibly twitching in anger and grinding her teeth, glaring at Toji with utter hatred.

"I just gave him what he deserved." Toji smirked. "And I'd do it agai…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHINJI!?"

Ice burst all over the field, forcing the other pilots to leap towards the sky and making a screaming Kenusuke leap back into the Eva in terror.

A roaring, yes roaring, Rei leapt towards Toji and buried an ice coated leg into his chin before extending both her index fingers and declaring:

_**Finger Pistol: Snowflake**_

Toji was sent flying into the shoulder of the Eva whose pilot he'd just attacked. Ignoring the freezing sensation in his fingers as best he could, he then swung his claw onto Rei who ordered

_**Iron Body: Iceburg**_

Toji's clawed hand broke on contact with Rei's face and he screamed not only in pain but the chill he felt.

_**Chilly Casket**_

Toji found himself entirely encased in ice, barely able to move anything but his eyes. Rei summoned a spear of ice and marched towards him, swinging in practice. The ice then turned black and cracked slightly.

Throughout her charge, Rei's hatefilled eyes had ever left Toji's form. She stood in front of her frozen target for a good minute before reading to swing her spear, which cracked under the buckle of extra Haki being pumped into it.

"Die." Rei hissed, tears in her red eyes.

Kaowru leapt in front of Rei with a strange saw like sword, their weapons and Haki clashing against each other.

"Control yourself, Rei!" Kaowru hissed, leaping in front of his comrade's target. "I share you anger, but we need him alive for information! We need to learn how he got that Devil Fruit!"

Rei huffed and puffed, glaring at her comrades, then her intended victim….then finally her bleeding beloved.

In the midst of the albino's battle, the frozen Toji had been sent flying into the air, only to suddenly slam back down and be free of the ice, but unable to move. He glanced up and saw Mari pointing her Katana at him

"Stay down, bird boy." Mari growled. "I can make the gravity as heavy if I want. Don't test me."

The medical team then appeared.

"Took you long enough." Asuka snapped.

XXXXX

Shinji awoke in what appeared to be a cell, his chest bandaged and an IV in his veins.

"The one time you want a hospital bed, you get a jail cell." He sighed, pushing himself upwards and tearing the bandages off. As he'd expected, his Logia powers had kicked in and repaired the damage.

"Asuka's never going to let me hear the end of this one." He mused.

The door then opened, revealing Misato looking at him angrily.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

Shinji shrugged.

"Sorry for not waiting for the okay to save those two and juts pumping my powers into the Eva without permission or thinking of consequences?" He guessed. "But look on the bright side, I killed the damn thing."

"That's practically a moot point." Misato growled. "I'm your commanding officer while you and the others are stationed in Tokyo-3, Shinji. You need to follow my orders and protocol…"

"And under normal circumstances, I would've been more than happy to do so." Shinji said. "But the circumstance were not normal: Civilians were in danger and I had a plan I had no time to explain. 30 seconds, Misato! It'd taken 15 at best to explain it, and then another 15 for your response."

"You put the operation in danger." Misato reminded him. "Those boys are being interrogated by Section Two and their parents? Whoo boy, I feel sorry for those two, even for the jock who attacked you."

"Once again, I did what I had to." Shinji said. "I killed that thing and protected civilians. Besides, it's a Marine and soldier's duty to be prepared to make the sacrifice."

Misato was shocked by Shinji's answer.

"Is that what you really feel about your life?" She asked.

"No, I just follow Moral Justice." Shinji declared. "I always try to do the right thing; even if I have to bend the rules to do so. I don't always follow blindly, I try to think of the grand picture. To be honest, the others are most skilled than I am. If at the end, I die saving somebody, I'll die with a clean conscious, ready to meet mom and tell her I did what was right. Any ways, I'll prove I'm better than Pops."

"There'll be consequences for your actions and that attitude unless you change it." The Major sighed. "Remember them."

"All due respect Misato, the falcon claw to the chest is memory enough to me." Shinji said, stretching and returning to his bed.

"Maybe you're not suited for this."

That line got Shinji's attention.

"Wait, what?" Shinji asked.

"Your fath.,."

A wave of Haoushoku Haki filled the floor as Shinji glared; section two and various other staff members were knocked out.

"Misato, that….man….is not my father." Shinji growled. "Remember that."

"…The commander thinks you're emotionally immature for this position."

"Bull, he just wants me gone so he can try and control Rei again." Shinji snapped, inwardly thinking that his so called brilliant father was so immature. "And to stop hearing me comparing him to Z-sensei."

"And like you just said, apparently the other pilots are more skilled." Misato added. "Even with your third type of Haki, you don't seem to take fighting all that seriously. This is a war, and we can't have a solider like you."

"Who put you up to this?" Shinji asked. "Was it Gendo? Because this all seems…"

"Shinji." Misato cut in.

He kept quiet.

"I don't want to do this." She whispered. "I still remember the cute little boy called me pretty and nee-chan. But I can't afford for insubordinate soldiers."

"One question." Shinji asked as Misato got ready to leave. "Is this about you caring about me, or about how I'm potentially screwing about your revenge on the angels?"

The major was silent for a minute, then sighed.

"You'll be released in three days." Misato explained. "Use the remaining time to think about what I said."

XXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE ESCAPED?" Misato shouted so loud she was heard throughout the Geo-Front not two minutes later.

"He just vanished!" A security member. "He was in the room when you left, then he was gone when the door closed!"

He then played back the footage. Sure as he said, Shinji was still in the room as Misato finished her lecture, but just before the door closed, he was replaced by a small ball of light that zoomed out the closing door.

"Oh wow, what a shocker." Asuka smirked, looking at her nails. "You know, Z-sensei would've taken proper precautions to make sure the baka didn't escape so easily."

"Asuka…" Mari whispered in a 'shut up' way.

"I'm just saying, I'm not saying how to."

Once she got over the shock, Misato turned to the other pilots.

"What did you do?" she asked, focusing on Rei.

"I did nothing." Rei said simply. "None of us did anything. You seem to forget Shinji's powers, major."

"Moving at the speed of light is relatively simple for Shinji." Kaowru smiled.

"Yeah, he once said it was as easy as breathing." Mari mused.

"Well, where'd he go?"

They all shrugged.

XXXX

Shinji resumed his human form in a forest outside Tokyo-3 and let out a deep sigh, sitting down to take a nap under a tree.

He was awoken several minutes later by the boiling of water and crackling of fire. Following the sounds, he came to a small campsite.

He then sensed a presence trying to sneak up on him.

"Kensuke." Shinji mused. "Figured you'd be at home, grounded or something."

"Oh I was." The Otaku smiled, stepping out of the bushes. "But after a while, my folks kicked me out of the house for a few hours. Figured I'd go camping."

"Doing pretty good, by the looks of it." The Third Child mused. "Wish I'd been this prepped during my training."

"How'd you know it was me?" The otaku asked as took out some plates, taking the meal off the fire.

"Haki has more then uses that strengthening the body." Shinji mused. "Once I meet someone, I can guess where they are pretty well."

Kensuke then placed the rice and meat onto two plates, and the two began eating over the fire. They sat in silence for a long time.

"So…" Ken started

"I'm fine." Shinji smiled. "My powers nearly immediately heal me all the time. I just hadn't suspected Toji to have Haki. That'll teach me to lower my guard. I can already Asuka yelling at me when I get back. Speaking of our jerk jock, how's he holding up?"

Kensuke actually started laughing.

"Rei nearly killed him before the interrogation started. Apparently it was so bad he pissed his pants and gave the staff everything they'd ever want to know about him, and some stuff nobody cared for."

Shinji laughed.

"Aw man, I missed Rei being protective…she's so cute when she gets mad, you know."

"…I'll take your word for it." The nerd said, remembering the utter look of terror on Toji's face whenever he heard Rei's name. "And…for what it's worth, Toji says…"

"No need to apologize." Shinji sighed, looking at his meal. "He deserved the chance to get a hit on me."

….

"So, we went to your apartment yesterday…." Kensuke started.

"And?"

"We met your guardian, Ms. Katsuragi!"

"Oh kami, I knew it." Shinji sighed, facepalming. "Look, she's taken. Her boyfriend Kaji raised Asuka and taught me the basics of fighting. He's a really cool guy, but he can get very, very, very raging hot if he wants to. And besides, she practically raised for a while before Z-sensei took me and the others in."

"I'd kill to be in your shoes!" Kensuke said. "Saving people, fighting monsters, surrounded by beautiful women…"

"No need for murder, I can make that happen, you know." Shinji smiled.

He then handed Kensuke two slips of paper; a fairly blank one and a card with the symbol of a smiling skill with elephant tusks, a spiky crown and two small bones sticking out. A golden cross/sword ran through the skull.

"I can't get you into NERV unless you're one of the chosen children, but you're welcome to join the Neo-Marines." The Glint user smiled. "You get to travel, meet interesting people…occasionally find a fruit that gives you superpowers…Think abou.."

"WHEN CAN I START?"

Shinji smiled and returned his not empty plate.

"First thing next Saturday, 7am sharp. Bring workout clothes and be prepared to leave feeling places you didn't know you had."

He then got up and started glowing.

"And don't lose that other piece of paper. If anything happens to me, you'll know thanks to it."

XXX

"I'm back."

It was three days later. Section Two had been running all over looking for Shinji, only to have just missed him at every turn.

"Enjoy your outing?" Misato asked, some snootiness on her tone.

"Don't know, did I make you pop a vessel?" Shinji smirked. "What're you going to do now, Misato?"

"I'm this close to having you drummed out for insubordination." Misato growled. "Have you thought…?"

"I'm staying in Tokyo-3." Shinji said. "Our contract with NERV is simple; either all of us, or none of us."

"Not if one of you is deemed unfit for duty."

The shade wearing pilot sat up.

"No….you didn't."

Misato handed him an envelope.

"A ticket back to you aunt and uncle's." She explained with a sigh. "There's travelling money inside, and paycheques for your time at NERV; enough to lounge for a couple of years. We've made arrangements with the Neo-Marines, so don't try and go back to them for backup."

"No." Shinji said.

"Shinji, please." Misato said. "Don't make this harder…"

"I'm not going back to those two." Shinji said. "I'm. Staying. My friends and Rei are here. We're a team! And last I checked, I'm the only ready pilot!"

"Then you'll be sent to be held into Impel Down until you change your attitude." Misato said. "Besides, Ritz says she's fixed up Unit 00, so Rei will take your place."

"Change my…?" Shinji asked. "Whatever happened to counselling our training? Impel Down, are you kidding me?"

"Shinji?"

The two arguing turned to see Kaji, Rei, Kaowru and Mari watching the whole thing.

"Oh geez…."

"Fine." Shinji said as he went to his room and grabbed his one box of belongings. "I get it. I was out of line and I'm not fit for this job."

"Shinji, please don't!" Rei begged. With a sad smile, he kissed her forehead. He then hugged Kaowru, shook hands with Mari and pumped fists with Asuka. He then walked out the door, saying as he left:

"And just so you know Misato, I still think of you as my sister."

When the door was slammed, Misato turned to see Kaji standing in the kitchen, sighing.

"I know it was your job Misa-chan." He said. "And he did disobey orders. But you didn't have to be like that. He may have superpowers, but he's still a teenager."

Misato then did something she hadn't done in a while: she broke down into tears. Kaji raced to and embraced her.

"I just wanted to do the best thing for him." She cried. "I didn't want him to get hurt again…"

Asuka, watching the whole scene from her room, took out a snail with shades like those Shinji wore.

"Z-sensei?" She asked, leaving a message. "Something's happened."

She then left her room and joined the two adults into the hug.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Asuka smiled. "He can't leave Wondergirl alone for long."

The other teen couple nodded in agreement, only to see said Wondergirl went back to her room, and pulling out her own snail, tried in vain to contact Shinji.

XXXXX

The next day at school, the pilots all seemed down in the dumps. They avoided Toji like he had the plague or glared at him whenever he came within eyesight. Toji in turn, wet himself whenever he heard, saw or so much as thought about Rei.

The blue-haired girl just stared out the window at her seat, not paying any attention to the class lectures.

"I'm so sorry ladies." Kaowru sighed during his tutoring session at lunch time. "I'm just a little down…my best friend got in trouble for doing the right thing."

"You always hate insubordinates until you befriend one of them." Asuka sighed. Not even her habit of throwing away love letters or gifts could cheer her up.

Mari just yawned, making the teacher's eraser float up and down with her pencil.

Throughout all of this, Rei had stared out the window, ignorant of anything around her…until she sensed and saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Shin…?"

Rei's question was ended when she suddenly vanished out of the classroom.

"…ji?"

She then realized she was out of school, in a grassy plane covered in…oh, she knew what was going on.

Her boyfriend was sitting in front of a grave marker, his locket opened to the picture of his mother. He'd taken off his glasses and placed them in front of the marker.

"Hey mom." Shinji smiled weakly. "Been a while, huh?"

Silence took the area.

"A lot's happened since…you know. Where do I start? Well, I hate Gendo's guts for leaving me with his cousin, who never gave me the time of day. I don't see how you fell for him….Anyways, life sucked for a while, then I met Z-sensei, who brings me into the Neo-Marines and turns me into the guy you see before you; a wisecracking, insubordinate…"

Rei gently took a step forward, wanting to comfort Shinji, but unsure if she should or not.

"I've brought somebody to meet you." Shinji said quietly. "I know I may be a little young to say this, but she really is the love of my life. She's a lot like you, you know; smart, beautiful, great sense of humor even if it doesn't show all the time."

Shinji then patted the ground next to him. Rei sat down and bowed to the marker.

"Hello, Mrs. Ikari. My name is Rei Ayanami; I'm Shinji's fellow pilot and beloved. He makes me smile and treats me very well. I feel I should tell you that Gendo raised me instead of Shinji…I'm technically a partial clone of you…"

She stopped talking, but a gentle hand on her shoulder from Shinji gave her the confidence to continue.

"Much like Shinji, I was enlisted into the Neo-Marines for training….We've made many great friends, even though sometimes we wish we didn't know them; they are characters; Asuka is proud and flaunts everything she has, Mari is battle hungry and Kaowru, Shinji's best friend….well, he's something else entirely. But…I can safely say we love each other like family. And Shinji, your precious son and my soulmate, was the first person to show me that affection. Please grant us your blessing, Yui."

A gentle and warm breeze passed through the air: the couple didn't know how, but they felt like it was Yui's answer: 'yes.'

They sat in front of the marker for a long time, enjoying each other's company.

"Where should we go?" Rei asked.

"Seabody?" Shinji mused. "HQ? NERV has no idea were either is, and we'll be safe until we can come up with a way to

Rei suddenly smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"That may not be nessacary."

"SHINJI! REI!"

The two turned to see a panting Misato and the other pilots racing behind her. Shinji began to glow, only to be embraced by Misato.

"I'm so sorry!" Misato bawled. "I did all that for such stupid reasons and actually believed what Gendo said about the Neo-Marin…"

Shinji stopped her with a risen hand, which he then brought down.

"I was kind of an ass myself." Shinji said, a gentle smile on his face. "I forgive you, Misato-nee."

The other pilots and Kaji then joined in the hug.

"Let's go home, okay?" Asuka smiled sweetly. "I ordered in, so it'll actually taste good."

"Ha ha." Misato quipped back. "Shin, can you?"

Shinji smiled and brought his hands

**Sacred Jewel Mirror!**

**Shave!**

XXXX

When the group got to the apartment door, two familiar faces were waiting for them.

"What are you doing here, Toji?" Rei growled, summoning her ice spear.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kensuke asked. "Give Toji a chance to explain himself."

The jock walked up to Shinji, not looking at him. All he said was;

"Sorry. Please, hit me as a hard as you can."

"Okay," Shinji smiled

"Wait, what?" Toji asked. "No, wait, you're supposed to be relcunatnt, or say…"

"Toji…." Kensuke smiled.

The jock sighed.

"Just not the face, please?" He begged.

"Oh don't worry." Shinji smiled. "I'm not aiming there, and I'll go easy on you."

He then swung his foot into Toji's 'important place.'

"There. All is forgiven." Shinji beamed, pulling Rei into the apartment along with the others.

**Next: Eva vs Jet-Alone**

_Well, how was that for a chapter? Read and Review, offer suggestions for hwo the story should devlopments. _


End file.
